


【高张】三次高拱引镜自照，一次他没有

by Yubilin



Category: Chinese History RPF, 历史同人, 史同, 嘉隆万, 明朝, 明朝同人
Genre: M/M, 高张 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubilin/pseuds/Yubilin
Summary: 妖精打架文学
Relationships: 高拱/张居正
Kudos: 2





	【高张】三次高拱引镜自照，一次他没有

【一】

高拱抵达京城时，已经是隆庆四年的正月十八日。这一年新元，谁也没心思过节。皇帝心心念念盼着高师傅，赵阁老忙着递上改制三大营的奏疏，同高拱有旧嫌的科道官员惊悸不安，四寻出路。

这府邸沉寂数载，只两个旧仆守着，今朝主人得意，自然又回复往日风光。高拱落轿时，倒有一群门生相迎，邀他们俱进正厅吃了茶水，又是一通叙旧方散去。

高拱这才往内宅走。从新郑带来的家人还在搬行囊，往来正是忙忙乱乱。一路里却见府中原来花木甚为齐整，器物精洁可喜，他不由狐疑，叫过个迎面来的老仆问道：“此番赶得急了，不曾先遣人回来，京里只你几个，如何打理得这般干净？”老仆只含糊答：“自有人打扫的。”高拱愣了一息，又听老仆道：“张相等有半日了。”

进了书房，果见张居正立在一面方形大铜镜前，眉目含情，怡然自赏。高拱大悦，兴起上前搂住他，故作严肃问：“我孰与华亭徐公美？”

张居正挣了挣，不得脱，也就任他手在腰上揉来揉去，只半真半假恼道：“问得倒巧，晾了我半日，就想知道这个不成？高相公把我当妻妾，还是当客人？”

高拱大笑：“若非你自己不许通报，他们哪里来胆子瞒我？太岳把朝堂扫得干净，又把这宅子扫得干净，眼见还要侍执巾栉来迎我，可不是专门来做本阁部的荆人？”

张居正面上一赤，否认道：“朝堂上可不太平，赵大洲不把我看在眼里，赶着要同你较高下，没几个清静时日。”便说了一通自己被呼来喝去的不堪事。他这样矮下身段俛首泣诉，高拱早已信了八分，只道赵贞吉当真这般欺侮他，不由大恚。张居正先是嗫嚅软语，将赵贞吉的凶恶道出，听了高拱几句温言安慰，复又能娓娓而谈，把三营改制的大略讲得清楚。他一番乔腔，手上却不忘摸索着为高拱解了褙子上的玉扣。高拱转怒为喜，也去扯张居正的衣带，顺髋连腰仔细摸进去，忽然觉出那层叠外衫下贴里白纱中单早散开了。张居正衣冠齐楚，内里却这样肆意，可知也想着要。高拱益发得意，几乎又笑出声来。

他俩不是头回，只因阔别有年，中间便有鱼雁往来，到底不得一见，如今重逢正胜新婚，哪里还等得厮磨温存？衣衫尚未褪尽，高拱便扣居正在桌案上，径直闯入。

这一下进得太急，张居正哼出声来，抓紧高拱的肩。高拱缓了缓，待张居正把腿勾到他腰上，方才慢慢碾磨。如今真是倾身相结，喘息相通了。  
高拱伸手抚弄居正，问道：“等了半日，急吗？”张居正脸上被他飞髯刺得极痒，嘴硬道：“若非今日修沐，看谁巴巴在此等你！”高拱又问：“那等了三年才迎我回京，急吗？”张居正又气又笑：“三年见不到高相公，可真要急死我！你再迟两月，我就被赵内江赶回江陵去！”

高拱大笑，扭着张居正换了姿势站到镜前细细瞧，二人览镜相对而笑，一时间冰消雪霁，春水泛，甘露生。

【二】

傍晚间张居正入了会极门，向东南拐去。其实这一日恰逢中秋，内阁不必值守，只是锦州才刚报了小捷，宣大王崇古又言东西虏酋可能都要大举入寇，张居正放心不下，特来取览旧年文书。

文渊阁内倒没有几个吏员在值，张居正听见首辅直房有响动，也就不急着去翻旧档。高拱得用的中书不在，他便自己推门而入。

高拱坐在桌前，面前摆有笔墨，近日的题本奏本却丢在一旁，见张居正进来，便抬头盯着他皱了一会儿眉，又转为傻笑。张居正走近，觉出他面色有异，讶道：“元辅今日喝酒了吗？”高拱牵住他的手把弄，喃喃道：“再不想个法子，不出三载，太仓的钱粮积贮就要竭了。”顿了一会儿，抱怨道：“你怎么不叫我名字？酒……皇上赐的秋露白，我饮了一些。”张居正心中一跳，改口安慰他：“肃卿兄，你归政不满一载，咱们徐徐革新，当有后效。”高拱点点头，仍然不住地去握他手。

张居正又问：“皇太子千秋节将至，今岁还是照免朝贺吗？”高拱不耐，起身拽着他往里间走：“此事礼部题请，圣上自断，哪里要你我操心。”张居正应了，踉跄跟上去。

这间直房并不十分奢华，唯有供歇息的小榻还算舒适。高拱揽着张居正立在床榻前，细细地吻过去，偏偏今日昏了头，颇不得要领，数次点火，都不中要害。张居正被磨得五内如焚，干脆推他一把滚倒床上，痛痛快快扯了下裳，自己骑上去。高拱一时惊住，居正却俯下身子，贴着他脸笑道：“你再迟疑，我可先下手了。”

高拱本来多饮了几杯，听张居正调笑声，几乎醉倒任由摆弄。一偏头却见方才进来得急了，连窗也未关，外间正当月悬中天，地上亮晶晶的不知是霜是露。桐叶被西风吹落下来，风儿又窜进屋里，寒气一时把两人间的热切冻得快散了。高拱酒醒了一半，便发狠将这妖精翻过来，箍住腰儿，恶声欺压：“凭你怎么说，总要乖乖听我的。”

张居正也觉出冷来，伸手攀住高拱的肩臂，喘了两声。这个姿势是极熟悉的，他们在国子监官舍中，在香山飞落的红叶下，在高宅园中那棵老梅树底，交结盘据，深深纠缠，他总是被禁锢手足、起落由人的那个，每一次，每一次！他心头不知哪里来的火气，就要发作，高拱却咬住他唇瓣戏弄，接着又侵入口中，捉着舌头吸吮，好一会儿才肯放开。张居正长长吐气，按下了那一点微怒，故作哀声求道：“今日换个花样，好不好？”

高拱今日兴致甚高，又讨得好处，也不吝向他许个虚诺，便允道：“待尽兴一次，若还有气力，便随你喜欢。”说话间已入桃源，张居正承他冲撞，如当头浇了一壶热酒，心口滚滚发烫。初时确也快意非常，只是高拱步步紧逼，持刀携剑向他劈过来，渐渐吃之不住。张居正软着腰向后躲闪，却被拉回腿胯紧紧贴住。他惶急地扯着高拱衣袖告饶，春声断续间，竟十足将一场疾风暴雨受下来。

到了云收雨歇后，张居正懒懒往侧倒去，也不提再战的话了，高拱见他歪在榻上，面赤气促，泪珠盈睫，真个含露寒蕊，傲霜鲜姿，心下怜意顿生，伸手去为他整理须发。

张居正却推着高拱起身，取过松江棉布做的巾帕擦了身体，又要找干净衣裳换上。高拱便至隔壁直房替他拿。果真备有几套替换的，用香包熏着，整齐叠放，一股桂花气扑过来，倒也合应时令。

张居正更衣出来时，见高拱揽镜自视，不由嘲笑：“老伧父又在自比神龙了！”高拱佯怒要摔镜：“本阁部不像吗？”张居正忙祈恕罪，二人对视，都忍不住笑出来。张居正亦佯怒：“原来中玄公只拿我作解酒药。”高拱赔一个笑道：“今日是我莽撞，必要痛自惩改，再不敢负心。”

他们共饮半盏骞山茶，便把私情丢开，坐下来翻九边旧档，又给王崇古和谭纶写私函，待到四鼓时分才相拥睡去。

【三】

高拱穿过正在匆匆整理物件的家仆，走入书房。他太忙碌了，很久都没有注意过自己在别人眼中的模样。

浮尘一抹就散了，那面旧铜镜立时忠恳地显出他的样子来。高拱痴痴盯住自己的白须白发。原来数日间便衰老至此，他已不复骄骄若神龙的姿态了。

他背后有个影子闪了一下，熟悉的热度贴近，张居正就在身后，憔悴的面容也跟着映入镜中，有一粒泪落下来，没能真的滴到高拱身上，就已没在居正的髭须中。

高拱一下被拉回四个月前。为着皇帝学生病重，他俩连着几日共宿西阙。那是冯保不常住的一间直房，恰好空给侍疾的辅臣。房内亦有一面小铜镜，高拱焦躁踱步时，张居正只对着镜子不动不语。他们怕错过宫中动警，房门不过虚掩。到夜半时张居正冷得发抖，高拱没奈何，忍燥坐下来抱紧他。张居正口中喊冷，身体却是温热的，他二人手指交扣，心脏贴合，浑如一对交颈的鹤。

到第三日夜里他们已然不能再捺住贪渴，焦躁从内心蔓延至身体。“现下不做，难道要待国丧期吗？”这话说服了张居正，也骗住了高拱。高拱甫开六秩，精神却矍铄，他的脸鲜活地显着生气，在小镜中印出来回动着的模糊的影子。

张居正向高拱敞开了自己，将匆忙急切带来的些许疼痛充作自惩。高拱却把张居正的身体当作甘露，浇在自己熊熊燃烧的权欲火焰上。皇帝早已乖顺地把一切托付给他，即使失掉了这个听话的学生，幼小的新皇也要继续听从他的指示。张居正的口唇发白，肌骨倒是激动地泛着红，高拱看着他鬓角的微小汗珠，敏锐地意识到了冥冥间有不可见的危险迫近。“我可能会失去他。”高拱当时这样想，于是拉紧了张居正。他们已经在朝堂风雨中颠簸了无数次，每一次都更深地结合在一起。

但是这一回当真天地翻覆。

张居正的声音不起波澜：“我已为公请恩驰驿，来日便有勘合送到。”他们身体贴在一起，却只隔着铜镜对望。高拱想要揪住他，怒骂，或是质问。还没有来得及做出决定，张居正已逃走了。

【加一】

高拱躺在病榻上眯眼，一个旧仆进门通禀：“江陵相公到了。”张居正就跟着走进来。

高拱这时候还清醒，指着院中一棵树问他：“还记得东园那株老梅吗？”张居正说不出话来，哽咽一声。高拱继续道：“我把京里的宅子卖掉了，单拿它回来种在这里。”张居正点点头，仍是不说话。

高拱这才抬头看他，张居正已瘦了很多，满鬓的霜华，脸上亦添了许些纹路，只颌下的长须还有些光泽，高拱笑道：“原来你也衰苦至此。”

他们再没有什么话可说，张居正坐到榻前，直愣愣盯着高拱，半晌勉强开口：“你房里的镜子呢？我记得你习惯每日看一看镜子。”

高拱终于捉住张居正的手，这手同他千百次握过的已经不一样。高拱说：“我再不需要镜子了。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> *如果觉得部分用词瞧着眼熟，大概率是化自病榻遗言和老高的诗。
> 
> *其实隆庆六年高张见了两面，文中是三月下旬，也就是决裂过后的第一次相晤。


End file.
